


Kuruma yori Jitensha (Car is better than bicycle)

by vogue91



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Challenges, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “All of this, Daito-san.” he said, pretending to be serious. “Has a mere scientific goal. I want to show you that I’m right when I say that bicycles are... limiting.”





	Kuruma yori Jitensha (Car is better than bicycle)

Every single time Yusuke had insisted with him telling him there were a thousand things it was possible to do with a car instead than with a bike, Shunsuke had never paid too much attention.

After all, he knew all too well about what kind of aversion his boyfriend had toward that particular passion of his, and it had never bothered him much.

He ignored his complaints, pretended to agree and kept doing as he pleased.

Right then anyway, even though he wasn’t willing to admit it, he thought that Yusuke had his good reason to defend the comfort of a car.

They had spent the day in Osaka, and in the late afternoon they had left to go back to Tokyo, when the younger one had convinced him to pull over in a deserted rest area.

Shunsuke hadn’t understood what was going through his mind until, with a fluent movement, Yusuke hadn’t moved over him, leaning to reach the lever to tilt the car seat completely down.

“Yu, what the...” he had started complaining, before the other man shut him up pressing his lips on his.

When he pulled back a few moments later he smiled, starting to undo his belt slowly.

“All of this, Daito-san.” he said, pretending to be serious. “Has a mere scientific goal. I want to show you that I’m right when I say that bicycles are... _limiting_.” he bit his lip, trying somehow to get rid of his own jeans. “But, please, feel free to surprise me and show me how we could ever do this” he moved forward, feeling the elder’s cock press against him “on that old piece of junk of yours.”

Shunsuke could’ve easily took a chance and admit he had been wrong, but he didn’t like the arrogance on Yusuke’s face, so he chose to fight for his theory.

Or, if not that, not to be so passive and let the other man do as he pleased.

“Well, your dear, old car doesn’t seem the most comfort either, does it?” he said, sitting back up and bringing a hand to his hip, holding him tight, whilst the free one moved lower to prepare him quickly. “A tad narrow, isn’t it? And still, there’s a serious risk of getting hurt.” he said, then her thrust inside of him with a harsh movement, making him hit the steering wheel with his back.

Yusuke bit his lip, panting, then he looked at him challenging and forced a smile.

“Nothing you can solve bringing a common pillow. On your bike we would’ve been on the asphalt already.”

Shunsuke couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“In fact, I’ve never asked you to have sex on my bike. I’m the first one to admit it wouldn’t be easy. Or possible, for that matter.”

He didn’t leave him time to answer and he moved again inside of him, and so again and again, seeing the death of a thousand screams on his lips, seeing him trying to leash out somehow the pleasure he was feeling and getting surprised straight away by the next thrust, not at all helped by the hand of his boyfriend on his cock, moved too quickly, so much that at some point Shunsuke was afraid he was going to implode out of frustration.

He let him reach his orgasm and then did the same, little comfortable in the place he was in, and once they both had caught their breath and they had fixed themselves he went back driving, as if nothing had happened.

“So?” Yusuke asked after a few minutes, turning to look at him victorious.

“So nothing.” the other replied. “You didn’t prove anything, it seemed obvious from the start that the car is better for certain kinds of things, compared to the bike.” he sighed, shaking his head. “But it’s also true I don’t need to go anywhere to have you like that, right?”

He waited for an answer that didn’t come, and when he turned he saw Yusuke collapsed again the passenger seat, his arms crossed and his face annoyed.

He could’ve easily poked the bear, but he spared him.

Let him continue that fierce battle to defend the car, if he liked.

That time, Shunsuke wasn’t really going to complain.


End file.
